A Deal With The Zucco
by RabbitsAhoy
Summary: A one shot scene of a deal between Tony Zucco, the man who murdered The Flying Graysons, and my personal favorite, Mr. J!


A/N: A bit of lying about Tony Zucco. xD I love his character, and wanted to write a little bit about him. So, I had him cut a deal with the Joker. Like 'Master of Thoughts, Master of None', this is stolen from a role play with a friend of mine.

I was driving through one of the nice Gotham neighborhoods, the people with deeper pockets encouraging the cops to patrol that area a little more than the rest of Gotham. The rot that gripped the city wasn't as obvious here, and I frowned, pulling the black sedan I had stolen to a halt in front of Boss Zucco's building.

Tony Zucco, what an asshole. He was tall, level headed and pretentious as hell. But he didn't fuck around with anything. Most of the west side of Gotham was twisted around his littlest finger. He had started out as a trigger, a hit man for hire. From that, he had climbed the ranks of one of the gangs in the city, finally killing the leader and taking his place. His power had only grown from there. He had made organized crime an industry, his power and control spanning overseas to Japan, Korea and Spain. His own cousin had been one of the assholes who had led me to fall in the chemicals and kill my-

I had to stop that train of thought forcibly. It was gone, there was no need to think of what happened that night. Now, all I had to do was focus on my plan and make sure it succeeded, even if it meant dealing with this jack off.

I got out of the car, feeling the reassuring weight of all my guns and knives in my pockets of my coat. I walked up to the front steps. Zucco's men --a hell of a lot smarter than the street thieves Falcone had as soldiers-- let me through with a faint frown. I walked to the elevator of the huge building, my shoes clacking on the cool polished granite of the lobby. Every face I saw was calm and collected, their eyes flat. I was impressed, but didn't let it show. I couldn't help myself, but I began to whistle tunelessly, filling the room and driving home just how unnatural the silence that gripped the lobby was.

I got in the elevator, heading up to the tenth floor. The instant the doors opened, at least seven guns cocked, and I grinned slowly, the brim of the hat I wore hiding my eyes from view.

"Only seven, Tony? I'm insulted." I strolled in, pulling off my heavy overcoat in a brilliant purple and tossing it to one of his men, then threw my hat at another one. I paused a few feet from Zucco, confronted with a pistol aimed at my face, silencer in the barrel. The room was at a complete standstill. The scantily clad women Zucco surrounded himself with were staring at me, wide eyed, and and all of Zucco's men were staring at me, skin ashen. Zucco's gray eyes held a level of disgust I didn't think him capable of possessing.

I stuck my finger in the end of the barrel, smiling smugly. Zucco snarled and lowered his gun, setting it on the end table next to the couch he sat on. All of his men hesitantly relaxed, tucking their weapons away. In my peripheral vision, I counted close to twenty. Damn.

"What do you want, Jack?" I froze, every muscle in my body tensing.

"That's not my name..." I scowled, eyes narrowed.

"Last time I checked, it was." Zucco smirked. I bit my lip, I couldn't let him get to me. I had better things to do.

"Enough of the chit chat, love." I rolled my eyes and sat down in a leather chair across a coffee table from Zucco. "I've got a proposal."

"I don't work with clowns. Sorry." His voice was flat, calm, collected. It made my skin crawl. I needed him desperate.

"When you hear what I have to say, you'll change your mind."

Zucco didn't let his facade fall, but raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening...."

"Look, Tony- Is it alright if I call you Tony?"

"You can stick to Zucco."

"Alright, Tony, the way I see it, you have all the little cops in Gotham happy. Hell, even in Washington, they wont even try to touch you. Right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"... Right."

"But, it's costing you a pretty penny. Even then, you can't keep all of them happy." I clucked my tongue. "We've got Gordon, we've got pretty boy Dent, hell, we've even got the goddamn Batman. How long do you think it will last until they start coming after you?"

Zucco rolled his eyes. "They won't come here for a long time."

"But why take the chance? See, I'm in the same position you're in. The cops wont touch me, but those three wont leave me alone. Like damn flies." I blinked, leaning forward. "And it got me thinking. And in all of my little chaos, I figured something out. A way to get rid of all these stuck ups, these- these irritating little bugs. But I need your help. Or, more specifically, some of your men, all under my command. Can you do that?"

Tony's face was impassive, and I sighed.

"Let me put it this way: You've got an empire to run, Tony. Leave all the games in Gotham to me."


End file.
